Contemporary remote demolition robots are often put to work in difficult terrain. By the very nature of a demolition robot, the environment will certainly become more difficult to navigate once the demolition work has begun (unless, of course, it is a clearing operation). As such, the demolition robot may end up in some terrain that is very difficult to maneuver in, or the demolition robot may even get stuck.
A contemporary demolition robot has a great deal of control possibilities, such as controlling tools, arms, tower, caterpillars and outriggers. All these different controls are assigned to a few control switches and for example two joysticks. To enable a user to operate all possibilities, the possible actions are divided into different modes, where the control switches control different movements depending on which mode the demolition robot is operating in. This enables the operator to control all the demolition robot's functions using only two joysticks. However, to switch between two modes takes some time and also prevents some movements to be performed simultaneously, wherein one movement is controlled in one mode and another movement is controlled in another mode causing the demolition robot to operate in a jerky or irregular manner.
There is thus a need for a remote demolition robot that is able to operate more smoothly.